Muggleborns Taking Hogwarts by Storm
by TenableCape9819
Summary: This is a book about the adventures, inside jokes, and random things muggleborns do at Hogwarts. Headcanons will be used Rated T for language WARNING: THIS WILL BE AN OC CENTERED STORY (This is gonna take place after book seven, in like 2016, but I'm keeping Snape and Dumbledore because this is my fanfic and I can do whatever I want) I might change the title later because it sucks
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfic on this site. technecally I have a few other things, but they are crap and I'm gonna delete them when I get around to it. They are crap. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other random references mentioned. Each character is based off of one of my friends, so I guess I own their character in the story. I don't own them in real life though... That would be weird and against the law... Anyway, Story Time!

* * *

Sylvia Ann Wardren was impatient. She was currently a 3rd year Slytherin at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was September 1st and she was waiting on the platform for her friends to arrive. Ivy, and her twin sister Annabeth , were already on the train saving a compartment.

"SYLVIA YOU LITTLE SHIT WHERE ARE YOU?" The enraged screams of Korri echoed across the platform as Sylvia turned around to see her best friend flying at her with alarming speed. Korri was another Slytherin, and the two had met in their first year and bonded almost instantly, them both being muggleborns and liking many of the same things.

"Have you watched Yuri on Ice yet?" Korri asked out of breath.

"Not yet. I downloaded the entire series onto my phone though so I can watch it on the train. I managed to fit my entire manga collection into my trunk though. What about you?"

"Well, I got all of mine too. Alice should be here soon, and she brought all of hers too." Alice was their other friend who was running late.

Soon enough, she came running up behind the two other waiting girls. "Hey guys let's get on the train!" Laughing, they clambered onto the train and piled into the compartment. There were nine of them squished together, along with five owls, three cats, and a bat.

There was Sylvia, Ivy, Annabeth, Korri, Alice, Mina, Cleo, Kristen, and Alyssa.

Sylvia, Korri, and Mina, were the Slytherins, Ivy was the Gryffindor, Annabeth and Kristen were Ravenclaws, and Alice, Alyssa, and Cleo were the resident Hufflepuffs. They were all muggleborns, and met in their first year. Ivy and Sylvia had known each other from beforehand, but everyone else was dragged into their group sometime in their first year.

The train ride was filled with complaining, laughing, sugar highs, human straight jackets (Sylvia had to wrap her arms around Korri to keep her from bouncing out of control) and discussions on their summers, books, anime, and if penguins have knees.

Alyssa, Sylvia, and Mina all had younger siblings also starting at Hogwarts this year, so the three of them, under the orders of their parents, had to go and check up on the younger siblings.

After what seemed like forever, the train slowed to a halt and they all exited the train and climbed into a horseless carriage. The giggling continued until they reached the castle and split up, each going to their separate tables.

The Sorting Hat was placed on a stool and a line of terrified looking first years were ushered into the room, their fear turning into awe upon entering the room, and turning back into fear as soon n as they reach the front of the Great Hall.

"Aklovia, Celestine"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table applauded as the small girl walked over, looking embarrassed. Korri turned to Sylvia "So what house do you think your sister will be in? Think she'll be in Slytherin?"

"Oh god I hope not." Sylvia responded rolling her eyes

"Jones, Amelia"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

This went on for a while until,

"Wardren, Addie"

Sylvia held her breath.

"RAVENCLAW!" The ravenclaw table clapped loudly because they knew how awesome her older sister is! Not really, Sylvia really just pisses people off more than anything. ANYWAY.

Dumbledore stood up once the sorting had been completed. "To those just starting here, welcome. To those coming for another year, welcome back. But I will not waist your time with a speech. Tuck in!" He winked and sat down, as food appeared on the table.

Sylvia looked at it skeptically, trying to find something she likes until, "SALMON!" She cried out, taking a large chunk of fish. Next to that, she added some shrimp, a bread roll, rice, and french fries. Korri looked at her friend's plate and laughed. "Is anything you do straight forward?" She asked, sill laughing.

"Like you're any better Miss-I-kept-track-of-how-many-trees-I-ran-into-last-year." She shot back with a smug grin on her face as she returned to her fish. "We're called the Insanity Twins for a reason!"

A little while longer passed and dessert appeared, replacing the delicious feast that had just been there moments before.

"FUCKING CHEESECAKE!" Sylvia yelled with such enthusiasm that most of the first years and other people who weren't already used to her antics stared at her is shock for a few seconds before returning to their sugary treats.

Though, before long, that too all disappeared and Dumbledore stood up ready to make his welcoming speech.

"Welcome again, to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. A small reminder to all students that the Forbidden Forest is called forbidden for a reason. Many joke products have been banned, and the full list can be found in Mr. Filch's office. My last announcement is the addition of the magic web. Any student wishing to use their cell phone must bring it to their head of house sometime this week to have it signed into the magic web for it to be usable in school. We have added wifi to the school in the Great Hall, Library, and each common room. Passwords will be distributed tonight and NOT to be shared with other students outside your house. Have a good night!" With that, he walked off and students began to shuffle out the door, trying to find their Head Boy and Girl to lead them to the common room.

The Slytherins were lead down many staircases into the dungeon until they stopped in front of a serpent statue.

"Snake Venom" the head girl said and the statue moved out of the way, revealing a passage leading to a cozy looking room.

There was a large emerald-stone fireplace, and several green couches and armchairs strewn around the room. There were four round wooden table in the back corner of the room, and several book shelves lining the walls. The most noticeable decoration was the large window off to the side, with the lake just on the other side. The glass was enchanted to make sure that the water wouldn't leak in.

"Come on let's go!" Mina dragged the other two girls into the room they had been sleeping in for the past two years. Their dorm-mates were Emily, who was another one of their friends, Brittany, and Millie. They didn't talk to the other four often, and tended to stick to their own group of friends, but then again, so did everyone else.

Mina, Korri, and Sylvia were the first ones in the room, but soon followed by Emily, and lastly, Brittany and Millie, who sat down on their beds and started talking about which 3rd year boy was cuter. Matt or Evan.

Meanwhile, the other four girls argued over which fictional boys should get together. Because everyone knows gay ships are yay ships. And real people suck. :)

* * *

 **A/N yay! First chapter done! What did you think?**

 **I know that muggle technology doesn't work inside Hogwarts, but this is 2016. They use the Magic Web which is the Internet for the magic community, so there's no muggle stuff there.**

 **This book will probably just be a bunch of connected one-shots, so... yeah. Expect that.**


	2. Part 2

**A/N ok let's get something straight here. I don't own anything here except for mah characters.**

 **Review response for guest: This is not a self insert story (but if you really want to treat it like that, you do that. The fourth wall breaks are there because they're fun to write. I won't use them to often because they cease to be funny when overused.**

* * *

As Sylvia entered the Great Hall, she noticed a group of students hanging around her normal seat.

"Yo V. You got the stuff?" Cassie, a 3rd year Gryffindor asked her.

"Have I ever forgotten?" Sylvia shot back with a smirk. "One galleon, two sickles." She handed the other girl a stack of graph paper, a calculator, and about four #2 pencils.

"Thanks. I might actually pass fucking astronomy this year."

Sylvia laughed and turned around to see Janice, 4th year Hufflepuff. "I heard that you have wooden, erasable quills. Is it true?"

"They're called pencils, and I can hook you up for a starter pack for a small fee of 5 sickles."

"Well... do they really work? Or is this just some scam." Sylvia pulled out a piece of paper and drew a smiley face on it in pencil. "Now you see it," she then proceeded to erase it. "And now you don't." She pulled a box of 10 pre-sharpened pencils out of her bag, sling with 3 pencil top erasers. "That would be 5 sickles."

Janice eagerly pushed the money into Sylvia's hand, grabbed the pencils, and ran back to her table for breakfast. Sylvia sat down next to her friends who were all counting their money.

Since they started at Hogwarts, mostly the purebloods had been buying muggle school supplies off of them. They had essentially started a black market of muggle objects and office supplies. People called them: the smuggleborns

~~Le time skip~~

It was the first class of the year, double Defense Against The Dark Arts with the 3rd year Slytherins and Gryffindors. They were learning how to conjure a corporal patronus.

"The thought must be your HAPPIEST thought. What was the best thing that ever happened to you? Take it, think it, preform it." The DADA teacher marched up the rows of students, lined up facing each other, wands out.

"EXPECTO, PATRONUM!" A Gryffindor screamed, her eyes squeezed shut. Everyone held their breath, until the small wisps of smoke she had been able to conjure before turned into a full fledged velociraptor, floating around the room, scaring several students.

"Da fuck is this?" Cassie yelled

Several students, all muggleborns, stood up and began to sing the Jurassic Park theme song. The girl that had managed her patronus kept it floating around the room. A few students had conjured up instruments and were playing along.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" The professor yelled, breaking everyone's concentration. "WARDREN. ONE day without you screwing something up."

Sylvia flashed her 'little miss innocent' smile. "I wasn't the one who started it this time. I just... helped continue it?"

The teachers unamused glare did not waver. "No more random musicals. Ok?" She addressed the entire class.

The rest of the class continued without incident. Only 3 others managed to get a corporal patronus, Korri's being a kitten. Sylvia and Mina both got some sort of silvery blob, but it wasn't quite strong enough to take shape.

"I don't get it." Sylvia complained after class. "Why couldn't I get it?"

"Don't worry about it. You'll get it eventually. In the meantime, let's go to the library." Mina said

Upon reaching the library, Korri ran off to meet up with a few of her other friends. Sylvia and Mina noticed four girls hovered over a piece of paper.

"Hey guys!" Sylvia called out running up to the table. Ivy, Annabeth, Emily, and Dessire looked up and grinned. "What are you guys up too?"

"Well, we have Mr. Crousse after lunch, so we're preparing a 'happy back to school' present!" Ivy held up a picture of Celestine (some mouse from a French show) with their History of Magic teacher's head cut out and pasted on the female mouse's body. "We were going to owl it to him so he gets it during class. Annabeth has a free period that period so she's gonna do it."

"Awesome. OPERATION PETITE BAGUETTE IS A GO!" Sylvia screamed before getting sushed by madame Pince.

~~later, during HoM~~

Tap tap. A brown owl was tapping on the window of the HoM classroom. A student ran over to let it in, and it flew over to the teachers desk, dropped a piece of paper, and flew off again. Mr, Crousse walked over to the spot where the paper was dropped and picked it up. "What is this?" He showed it to the class and everyone burst out laughing. It was a picture of their teachers face pasted onto the body of Celestine, a French, female mouse. Sylvia even took it as far as to fall out of her seat in laughter. "Oh la la." The teacher muttered. "Class dismissed."

Ivy, Mina, Emily, and Sylvia all high fived after the classroom was out of sight. "Hey guy, what do I do with this plastic pineapple I took from around the room as we left?" Everyone stopped to look at Sylvia, who was, in fact, holding a plastic pineapple she had just pulled out of her bag.

"One word. Ransom."

~~Later that night~~

Mr. Crousse considered himself to be a good teacher. So when he received pictures like the one from earlier, he thought it to be all in good fun. At that moment, a small cat darted into the room holding yet another note. He bent down to grab it, and the cat let go and ran off. He opened it up reading its content.

 _Dear Mr. Crousse,_

 _We have your pineapple._

 _Do you really want it back?_

 _Don't assign homework for a month._

 _You will find it placed outside the kitchens in 31 days. Don't forget._

 _We have the pineapple._

 _-from Petite Baguette_

He stared at the paper in from of him. No homework? For a plastic pineapple? That pineapple he got for an amazing deal at Target. There was no way he was going to let it go that easily. His eyes narrowed. Let the games begin.

* * *

 **A/N so here is chapter 2! Mr. Crousse is based off my French teacher who really does have this plastic pineapple that he seems very attached to. I dunno. It's weird. But, that's not place to judge. Much. :)**

 **Also, review please! I love reading them and will answer any question, fix any mistakes you find, or ignore you if you start talking trash. If you think it is a horrible story, why are you still reading?**


	3. Numéro 3

**A/N yada yada yada I don't own shit etc etc on with the chapter.**

'And Alfred leaned in close, kissing Arthur full on the lips, but soon broke away before-'

"Whatcha reading?" Out of nowhere, Korri popped out from behind the large armchair Sylvia was sitting in in the Slytherin common room.

Sylvia screamed and threw her phone into the air as a response. Korri walked over to the fallen device and looked at the screen. UsUk* fic? Really? Everyone knows FrUk is the best."

"Oh you did not just fucking go there." Sylvia responded, a deadly glint in her eye. Grabbing her phone back, she immediately started scrolling through her camera roll looking for pictures of her favorite ship. "LOOK AT IT. IT WILL SAIL, AND THERE AINT NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! AHHHHHHHH!" She proceeded to run around the room with her phone screaming at the top of her lungs, before coming in contact with a black cloaked figure.

"Miss Wardren, I will not tolerate this behavior from one of my students. This is your first and only warning before I start deducting points, which believe me, I don't want to do." Professor Snape stood behind her, eyes blazing. They then softened a bit. "Quidditch starts again soon too. I expect you to win this year." With that said and done, he (fabulously) turn around and stalked off.

"Yes! I didn't get in trouble this time!" Sylvia jumped up high-fiving her friend.

"Five points" Snape said without turning around.

"Damnit."

~this is a line~

Addie POV

The small child walked aimlessly around the halls. She was trying to find the nice girl she had meet on the train that was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Hey Addie!" Addie turned around to see Jess, the exact person she was looking for. Jess was a Pureblood, and had long brown hair that fell just above her waist. She had an older brother, a second year Gryffindor, named Lucas who had gotten to be pretty good friends with Sylvia.

"Jess! I was actually looking for you!" Addie squealed with excitement. "Can you come and sit with me at breakfast? I mean, if you want to... I don't think there are any rules about not sitting at other tables."

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Chloe responded with a huge grin.

"Let's sit at your table though because my sister has some weird friends in my house." She shuddered at the memories from her first night at Hogwarts. Sylvia knew some really odd people.

"Yo little sis!" A loud yell echoed through the hall and Addie stiffened.

"How's it going? You get lost or something?" Sylvia was walking towards her, with another person with medium length blonde hair, and dressed in Gryffindor robes. "Oh and you remember Ivy right? She came and spent a few days at our house the summer after first year!"

Oh yes. Addie remembered that summer

~flashback~

The entire house shook from the screams of the two preteen girls. They came barreling down the stairs talking quickly.

"That actually happened?"

"Yes..."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do now."

"Well... wanna bake a cake?"

"The ovens broken."

"Darn."

"We have an easy bake oven!"

"To the mini child oven!"

~time skip~

"So how do you make a cake?" Ivy asked with a curious look on her face.

"Well we need flour and eggs. There's definitely sugar in it too." Sylvia responded, digging through the cabinets.

"Hey can we make it a chocolate cake?"

"Sure. There's gotta be cocoa powder somewhere. Hey we have green sprinkles! Wanna add those too?"

"Why not?"

~a few minutes later~

"WHY IS IT SMOKING?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"IVY IT'S LEAKING OUT THE SIDE!"

"WHAT WENT WRONG?"

I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD RISE THIS MUCH!"

"OH MAN WE SCREWED UP!"

~end flashback~

"Yeah. I do remember." Addie stated dryly. "How do you burn something in an easy bake oven?"

"Of you're me. That's how." Sylvia responded with a grin. "Come on Ivy! We're gonna be late!"

With that, the two older girls sprinted off in the direction of food.

~This line is brought to you by this 6 hour car trip I'm stuck on and I have nothing to do omfg someone help me~

Addie walked to her first class, flying lessons. This was going to be exciting! Sylvia was constantly talking about how much fun flying on a broom was. She stood next to her next bestie, Jess, who had actually flown on a broom before. However, heights really just weren't her thing.

"Ok children. All of you line up and stand next to a broom." Madam Hooch said with a strict and commanding voice.

"All of you hold your right hand out over the broom and say 'up'"

A chorus of 'up's sounded around the field they were standing on. Some people, like Neasa, got it on their first try, while Addie and Jess got it on their 3rd or 4th try. Eventually, the last 3 kids resorted to just bending down and picking up the fraying brooms.

"Now everyone mount your brooms. On the count of three, I want you all to kick off the ground hard and hover about a foot off the ground before dismounting. Understand?" Her eyes glazed across the ground of first years

"One, Two, Three!" She blew her whistle and twenty four feet hit the ground pushing off.

Besides one Ravenclaw boy, who's name Addie forgot, getting too cocky and shooting about ten feet into the air, hovering, and then being too terrified to come back down (it happened every year), the rest of the class went without incident.

~Somewhere~

"Are you sure she's the one?" The first figure asked

"Yes I'm sure. She will be the one to do it." The second figure snapped back angrily.

"But what if she's not? What if we do everything according to plan, but she's not the one and everything backfires? What if-" he was cut off by a third figure entering the dimly lit room.

"We are absolutely sure it is her. Her power levels are off the charts! We only need to lead her down the right path..."

 **A/N sorry this chapter took so long. But instead of making it mostly a crack fic, it's actually going somewhere now! It will actually get interesting soon. Don't worry.**


End file.
